


Sweet Wild 18 (Fate Allowed Us)

by baeconandeggs, baekmochi04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slight Action, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmochi04/pseuds/baekmochi04
Summary: Byun Baekhyun was just an ordinary university student.Tall, suave and rich. Park Chanyeol was the man of everyone's romantic fantasy.Fate somehow allows their paths to twist.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 429
Collections: BAE2020





	Sweet Wild 18 (Fate Allowed Us)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE184  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Finally, this fic is done! I'm sorry to the prompter if it didn't live up to your expectations :(
> 
> When the BAE prompts were released for claiming, I seriously contemplated whether I should join this year since I knew it would be quite busy and there would be a possibility of me dropping out altogether. But I decided to just screw it and claim a prompt. And quite honestly, there were many occasions where I thought of dropping out; but I'm glad I didn't because if not, this baby wouldn't be shared with you guys :)
> 
> I would love to thank my lovely beta T and wonderful friend S for helping me through this, while giving many comments and suggestions!
> 
> I hope that you guys will have fun reading this, just as I had fun writing this~

“Hey Baek! I can’t believe you’re finally turning 18? The baby among us has finally grown up~” Jongdae pretended to sob and wipe a stray tear from his eye before giving the said boy a pat on the back. Baekhyun thanked his friend, lowering his head shyly.

Baekhyun was the known baby in school, since he was the youngest. As he had studied overseas for a few years before moving back to Korea, he had managed to be ahead of his age group in terms of education, thus being a grade higher than everyone else. But this didn’t stop him from enjoying his school life, as the people in his grade had still treated him like their own, despite being a year older. Especially Jongdae whom he had met on the first day of school. Baekhyun was afraid of the discrimination he might face and didn’t dare to emerge from his shell. It was happy-go-lucky Jongdae who had managed to befriend the timid Baekhyun and turn him into the loud and outgoing boy he was presently.

“So, do you have any plans to celebrate your big day?”

“I just plan to have dinner with my family. Nothing too special.”

A smirk appeared on Jongdae’s lips.

“Why don’t we go out to celebrate?”

“I thought I told you I had a family dinner? Unless you wanna celebrate now in the middle of school…?”

“You pure little lamb~ It’s your 18th, definitely you should celebrate it with a bang! And I was suggesting to celebrate after your family dinner.”

Jongdae wiggled his brows while Baekhyun furrowed his.

“After? That’s too late. My parents wouldn’t allow me out too late at night.”

“Then you should sneak out! Live life a little!”

Baekhyun contemplated his friend’s words. He had heard so many stories of his schoolmates enjoying their lives, which inevitably involved bad influences. Baekhyun, being a filial son, had never gone against his parents’ wishes and had always listened to their advice of staying away from such influences. Yet the curiosity in him continued to grow and would only be quenched once he had a taste of it.

“I… I’ll see what I can do.”

Jongdae’s smile brightened up.

“Alright! I’ll send you the address to meet me tonight! Don’t forget to wear something nice but not too fancy~”

Baekhyun chuckled and waved his hand, shooing the other off to attend their separate classes.

~~

It was 11pm and Baekhyun was lying in his bed, phone in his hand as he continued to stare at Jongdae’s message. The other had sent him the address where they were supposed to meet, telling him to take his time. Baekhyun had already changed into his outfit – a light blue button up paired with denim skinny jeans. All he needed to do was to wait for the opportunity to sneak out.

From under his closed room door, he finally saw the lights outside turn off. An indication that his parents were finally going to sleep. He waited for another 15 minutes or so before deciding to get up. He made sure his footsteps were as quiet as possible. As his room was at the end of the corridor, he had managed to tiptoe past his parents’ room, then his brother’s room. The front door was less than 10 steps away! He was so, so close-

“Baekhyun?”

He froze in his steps. Didn’t his brother already go to bed?

“J- Junmyeon?!”

“Why are you sneaking around so late at night?”

“Why are you out here in the dark!”

“Well, I was just getting a glass of water. Now, answer my question.”

Baekhyun didn’t dare to answer the other, since he knew that he would be scolded either way. He fixed his eyes on the ground, hands nervously rubbing against each other as he waited for his scolding. But all he heard was a sigh from the older brother.

“Alright, since it’s your birthday, I’ll let you go, but just this once!”

Baekhyun’s head immediately shot up, unable to believe his ears. His strict brother was really letting him off the hook?!

“Just be back before 6! I don’t think our parents would be happy to find their son missing when they wake up.”

Baekhyun ran up to Junmyeon and gave him a big hug, grateful for having such an amazing brother like him.

“I promise to be back before 6!”

And with that, Baekhyun quickly put on his sneakers and zoomed right out the house, heading to the address where fun awaited him.

~~

Jongdae told him that he was going to celebrate, but somehow his dumb mind didn’t question why the other had asked him out so late. Nevermind the time, why didn’t Baekhyun manage to connect the dots to figure out that Jongdae had invited him to a damn club?!

A sneaky thought entered his mind. Since it was a club, he might as well do something risky. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, giving others a clear view of his collarbones, and ruffled his hair a little, but not too much, trying to make himself look… sexier.

It somehow felt good to pass his ID to the bouncer, who had let him in after verifying his age. He really felt 18 at that moment. And the club was exactly how he had imagined it to be – throngs of people across the dance floor, haphazardly dancing with each other while some sat around tables as they downed alcohol after alcohol.

Baekhyun squeezed his way through the crowd, finally spotting Jongdae at one of the tables, along with a few familiar faces.

“Jongdae!”

Baekhyun approached the table as he waved at Jongdae, not forgetting to send a friendly smile to the rest present.

“Baek! You actually made it!”

Jongdae sized him up before giving a nod, which was basically approval of his outfit.

“Oh! And I believe you’ve met the rest before! Minseok, Jongin and Kyungsoo!”

The 3 guys waved at Baekhyun, who waved back.

“Sit down and have a drink!” Minseok cheered. “Here’s to the birthday boy!”

Minseok lifted his glass and the others followed suit. There was another glass that was filled with a clear brownish liquid, and Baekhyun assumed that it was for him. He took it and lifted it up, clinking his glass with the others before downing the liquid in one go.

The taste and burning sensation down his throat definitely surprised him, for he gagged as soon as he swallowed and started coughing. Jongdae noticed and started patting his back while cackling.

“Isn’t this your first time drinking? You should go slow, especially with hard liquor like this!”

Baekhyun nodded as he tried to catch his breath. Another glass was offered in front of him, but this time filled with a pink liquid that looked innocently like fruit punch. He took a whiff and it indeed smelled like fruit punch. He took the glass and looked at the rest of his friends.

“Don’t worry,” Jongin assured. “This will taste way better than what you had just now.”

Deciding to trust the other, he took a small sip. There was a faint taste of alcohol, but it mostly tasted like fruit punch! The others must’ve noticed him widening his eyes in surprise as they started laughing.

“It’s for you, so drink up! We can order more of that if you like it!”

Baekhyun then proceeded to take gulp after gulp of the sweet-tasting drink, still not believing that alcohol could taste that good.

Glass after glass, Baekhyun started to feel a little buzzed. He could still think and act clearly, but the light just seemed a little too bright.

“Baekhyun? Jongin and I are going to dance. Wanna come?” Kyungsoo offered, and who was Baekhyun to say no?

The rest was just a blur. The moment Kyungsoo and Jongin had led Baekhyun to the dance floor, which was already overflowing with thrashing bodies, they had lost each other. It was all just a blur of flashing lights and all Baekhyun could remember was himself moving along with the crowd and the deafening beat of the music, along the way he had even found a dance partner and had lots of fun! He remembered feeling really good and giggling a lot but someone had dragged him away, to his disappointment. Before he could protest, he blacked out.

~~

It was the morning sunlight shining onto his face that woke him up. He struggled to open his eyes and looked around slowly, trying to ease his pounding headache at the same time. There was even a horrible taste lingering in his mouth. It was his own bedroom. He sighed in relief. He took his time to leave the bed and walk out to the kitchen, where Junmyeon was sitting while reading the newspapers. The other must’ve heard him arrive.

“Oh, Baekhyun. You’re awake.”

“Junmyeon… How did I get home last night?”

Junmyeon’s face instantly darkened.

“Sit down and eat your breakfast before taking some Panadol. You must be having a hangover now.”

From Junmyeon’s tone, Baekhyun could tell that he was angry. Not wanting to anger the other even more, he simply obeyed and started digging into his breakfast. There was the lowkey urge to gag as he ate, but he took sips of water in between to lessen that urge.

Just as Baekhyun was almost done with his food, Junmyeon finally spoke up.

“You know, you came home a mess last night. If Jongdae hadn’t been there to bring you home, I wouldn’t know what would happen to you.”

Baekhyun lowered his head in shame. Though he couldn’t recall last night’s events, he knew that it must’ve been something painfully embarrassing.

“I had to wake up at 3AM from a phone call from Jongdae, saying that he was lugging your drunk ass home. Could you imagine the consequences if mum and dad had seen you in that state?!”

“… I’m sorry for troubling you, Junmyeon.”

The older sighed.

“It’s okay. I just hope you’ve learnt your lesson. Just remember to take your Panadol. You might have a hangover, but you still need to attend your classes.”

Baekhyun nodded and popped the offered pill into his mouth, taking a large gulp of water to ease the swallow. He was so not looking to attend school with such a splitting headache.

~~

That school day turned out horrible. He had forgotten to complete an assignment that was due that day, and he had accidentally left his wallet at home. Not to mention, Jongdae kept apologizing for whatever happened in the club, but not quite telling him what had exactly gone down.

After an excruciating 5 hours of mandatory education, he was finally free to go home! Jongdae had also offered to treat him to a strawberry smoothie after school, as an apology for the previous night, despite Baekhyun’s protests that he didn’t need to do so.

They were strolling towards the school gate, joking with each other as they normally did, when they noticed a huge crowd forming there. It wasn’t everyday that such a crowd could be seen in front of their school, so being the curious teenagers they were, they decided to join the crowd.

With much squeezing and pushing, they finally managed to find themselves at the front row. And there stood the most handsome man Baekhyun had ever seen. The said man was dressed in a body-fitting dress shirt and slacks, complete with dress shoes. The man ran his fingers through his messy silver locks before checking the time on his silver Rolex watch. Not to mention that he was leaning against a sports car that definitely cost more than his house. Hot and rich, the man was basically a walking wet dream!

“Jongdae! That man is really hot! I wonder who he’s waiting for?”

Jongdae’s reaction was the complete opposite of Baekhyun’s. Actually, he looked a little pale and tried to tug Baekhyun away from the scene.

“Baek…? I think we should leave.”

“Huh? But why?”

Before Jongdae could drag Baekhyun away, the handsome man turned his head in their direction and his eyes widened. Did the man know Jongdae?

“Baek!”

The said man was shocked. He swore he had never seen that fine specimen in his life before, yet it was the said specimen calling out his name? What was going on?!

What happened next was something he would never expect for the next thousand years or so. Baekhyun was suddenly approached by the man, and brought in for a passionate kiss?! What the fuck!

Shocked, Baekhyun quickly pushed the man away.

“Excuse me, but do I know you? I don’t think it’s normal to kiss someone you just met?!”

The man chuckled.

“I can’t believe you forgot, even after being so well-acquainted with me?”

“I’m sorry, but I really can’t remember you.”

“It’s okay,” The man’s eyes twinkled. “We can slowly get to know each other again over dinner.”

Stranger danger!!!

“I actually have plans… And I really don’t know you…”

Baekhyun tried to keep his distance from the creepy handsome man, when his name was called once more.

“Are you sure you don’t want to have dinner together now?”

It was then that Baekhyun saw a familiar object that the man was raising. It was his wallet. Damn, didn’t he leave it at home? Why did that man have it?

He didn’t have any choice but to follow that man, but it was for his wallet! He shot Jongdae an apologetic look before hopping into the stranger’s car.

~~

On the roads, the atmosphere in the car was tense. None spoke a single word. The only sounds that could be heard was their breathing and the vibration of Baekhyun’s phone, which was most probably Jongdae spamming him messages, asking if he was okay. There was an unsettling feeling in Baekhyun’s heart, most probably from having dinner with someone he had literally just met barely an hour ago. All he wanted to do was get his wallet back!

Somehow Baekhyun found himself standing in front of a fancy ass restaurant? He was sure that his monthly allowance was definitely not enough to pay for a mere entrée here! Before he could even voice out any opinion regarding the choice of restaurant, the tall man was already dragging him to the entrance.

“Ah! Mr Park!” The waitress greeted, and she knew the man? Was he such a regular? “I’ll bring you to your usual room!”

The man, Mr Park, nodded and followed the waitress who was showing them to their table. And Baekhyun had already kind of expected it to be a private room, so the surprise wasn’t as great.

“Order whatever you want. My treat.”

Baekhyun was dubious about the man’s intent but still looked at the menu. And gosh, he had never seen such prices for normal sounding food in his life. $50 (3h 21m) (3h 21m) for a salad? He might as well eat the grass outside for free!

“Actually, I’m not really hungry so…”

“Then we’ll have the 150-gram wagyu beef steak, medium rare for the both of us. And not forgetting a bottle of your finest wine, thank you.” The man took the liberty to order for the both of them and returned the menus to the waitress who had taken their orders.

“You know, you didn’t have to order for me-”

“But I want to.”

Baekhyun was speechless. A man whom he had somehow met for the first time decided to treat him to a meal that cost at least $100 (6h 41m) (6h 41m)? Suspicious, to say the least.

“Alright, let’s cut the crap. How do you know me and why do you have my wallet?”

A grin appeared on the other man’s face and he leaned forward.

“You really forgot about me? I thought you were just playing dumb in front of your school, but oh well. I’m Park Chanyeol, and I can tell you we became very, very well-acquainted last night.”

Last night? That meant…

“We met in the club?”

Park Chanyeol nodded.

“I’m sorry, but I blacked out so I don’t really remember much.”

“It’s okay, we can start all over again.”

It seemed very fishy that this Chanyeol guy had randomly decided to befriend another guy he had met in a club just the night before, but Baekhyun decided to just play along. Afterall, he’s getting a free meal out of this.

The rest of the night, Baekhyun found himself a little more comfortable in the presence of Chanyeol. They dined and sipped on their wine, while sharing bits of information about each other, Baekhyun making sure not to share anything private about himself. Any doubt Baekhyun initially had about the other was almost gone, just that there was something about the man that seemed very off. And he had to admit, the man was drop dead gorgeous and rich, and seemingly had a good personality. He was basically the man everyone wanted. So, for him to score a ‘date’ with him, Baekhyun found it a little hard to believe. But he would enjoy this dreamy moment while it lasted.

After dinner, Chanyeol had offered to send Baekhyun home, but the latter insisted that he drop him off at the nearest train station instead, in which the former relented with much reluctance.

The drive to the train station was short, so there wasn’t much room for conversation. Just as Baekhyun stepped out of the car, he remembered to thank the other for the night.

“Thank you, Chanyeol, for the dinner. And also, for returning my wallet.”

“Anything for you. I’ll see you soon then?”

Baekhyun nodded before slamming the door shut. After seeing the expensive sports car drive away, he made his way into the train station, mentally bracing himself for the hour-long train ride to come. Curse his house for being so far away from town…

~~

On the train ride home, Baekhyun scrolled through his phone messages. About 100 of them were from Jongdae, who was worried about his safety after being dragged away. He quickly scrolled through them but didn’t bother replying as he was just feeling so drained. He’ll just explain it to Jongdae in school the next day. The rest of the messages were from his parents and brother. Shit. He had forgotten to inform them that he wouldn’t be having dinner with them. He definitely would be scolded badly for returning home late too. That’s another item added onto the list of things he’s dreading.

~~

As expected, he received an earful from his parents, but it was worth it for the wonderful he had experienced.

As he laid in bed, about to turn in for the night, he reminisced about the dinner, and of course, Chanyeol. The man was really one of the most handsome men he had ever laid his eyes on, and they had kind of clicked. It would be great if he met him again… Wait. Did Chanyeol say that he’ll see him again soon? How was that supposed to happen when Baekhyun didn’t give him any form of contact! Baekhyun inwardly cursed at himself for ruining his chance of ever meeting Chanyeol.

~~

Jongdae absolutely didn’t let Baekhyun off the hook the next day. He wanted to know every single detail of what happened after getting into that car with Chanyeol.

“I’m telling you, Jongdae. We just had dinner then I went home! I didn’t even let him send me home!”

“I don’t trust that man, Baek. He just met you in a club then decided to find you and have dinner with you? That’s freaking suspicious!”

“He had my wallet, I guess that’s a reason to find me? And speaking of which, how did you know I met him in the club? Chanyeol was the one to remind me of it.”

“Chanyeol- I can’t believe you’re already on name terms with him.”

Jongdae sighed. It was time to fess up.

“I don’t really know what happened before that, but when I went to find you on the dance floor, you were already grinding on that man’s dick and eating his face! If I hadn’t stepped in, I bet you’d be losing your virginity that same night!”

Grinding… Eating face… Baekhyun did all that?! He hadn’t even had his first kiss! Scrape that. After that night, his first kiss was already gone! He groaned painfully, burying his face into his palms. He still can’t believe he acted that wildly, and his best friend had to witness that and physically drag him away!

“Now you know what a great friend I am? I had to witness you making out with that man and haul your ass home! I even had to go through a scolding from your brother in the middle of the night!”

“I’m sorry… But it won’t happen again!”

“Hell yeah it shouldn’t happen again. Now that you got your wallet back, you shouldn’t meet that Chanyeol guy again. He’s way too suspicious.”

“Don’t worry, even if I wanted to meet him, I can’t.”

A bitter smile made its way to Baekhyun’s face.

~~

Weeks passed mundanely. Baekhyun managed to push all thoughts about Chanyeol to the back of his head. But just as he thought he was able to return to his normal life, the man of his thoughts decided to appear again.

_ Hi _ , the text message simply read. Thinking that it was a wrong number, he ignored it.

_ Missed me? _ The next message came in. Curious, he decided to reply.

__

_ Who are you? _

_ It’s only been a few weeks, yet you’ve already forgotten about me? _

Baekhyun’s heart thumped against his chest. Could it be… But he didn’t want to bring his hopes up then crush them.

_ I’m sorry, but you have to give me a name to work with. _

__

_ It’s Chanyeol. _

Chanyeol. He really contacted Baekhyun. He was thrilled! Could it be the start of his fantasy-like romance he had always wanted?

_ Chanyeol! It took you so long to text me? And how did you get my number anyway? _

__

_ I have my ways. Anyway, are you free this Saturday? _

__

_ I shouldn’t have anything on. Why? _

__

_ Let’s go on a date. _

Baekhyun’s heart rate spiked. He hadn’t read it wrong, had he? Was Chanyeol asking him on a date? A date? Like a romantic date??? He had to resist the urge to scream. He was still in school, after all.

_ Sure! Just send me the address to meet you  _ _ 😊 _ __

__

_ I’ll meet you at your university gate? I’ll pick you up from there. _

__

_ Alright, see you! _

__

_ See you  _ _ ❤ _

A heart emoji! Chanyeol had sent him a heart emoji!!! Baekhyun was so happy he felt light-headed and started giggling. Jongdae, who was beside him, saw him giggling like a maiden in love.

“What did you receive that made you so red and giggly? Is it a secret lover?”

Jongdae wriggled his brows and gave a knowing smirk.

“N-no! Of course not!”

Jongdae was suspicious, but decided against teasing the younger.

“Anyway, wanna hang out this Saturday? There’s this movie that I really wanna watch!”

“Ah, sorry but I already have plans for Saturday!”

“Plans? But I’m your only friend!”

“Rude!” Baekhyun playfully pushed the other. “And can’t I have plans with my family?”

Baekhyun hoped his friend didn’t manage to see through his lie.

“Hmm alright, next time then, I guess.” Jongdae shrugged.

Baekhyun internally sighed in relief. If Jongdae found out that Chanyeol contacted him, he’ll definitely go berserk! Well, just a few more days to meeting his date~

~~

Finally, it was the day he would be meeting the man of his dreams again! Yes, Chanyeol didn’t really give Baekhyun such a good first impression, but after exchanging text messages for the past few days and learning more about the other, he could tell that Chanyeol was serious about Baekhyun, and that made him giddy with love and anticipation.

They had arranged to meet at 12pm, but Baekhyun was so nervous that he ended up being 15 minutes early. Well, better early than late, right? And exactly at 11.55am, Baekhyun spotted a red sports car turning around the corner. It was Chanyeol’s! 

The car pulled up right in front of Baekhyun, and he immediately got in.

“Hey, Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what else to say. His mind was too jumbled with too many thoughts, and his heart was fluttering so much he could barely think.

“Hey, Baekhyun.”

And Chanyeol did something and made Baekhyun want to bury a hole for himself right that instant. Chanyeol took his right hand and kissed the back of it! His lips touched his hand! Oh, how much Baekhyun wanted to die on the spot. He bet that he was as red as a tomato at that moment.

Chanyeol saw how flustered he made the younger, and chuckled at the cute response. He wanted to continue to tease him, but decided that was enough torture for now. 

They first stopped by a family restaurant to have lunch, which wasn’t what Baekhyun had been expecting, to be honest. But who could blame him? The taller had brought him to a high-class restaurant during their first dinner together, and Baekhyun had lowkey expected the same treatment for that day’s date. Although a little disappointed, Baekhyun continued to reassure himself that it was the company that matters, and not the location! Yes, even if Chanyeol had brought him to a garbage dump, he should enjoy it since Chanyeol was the one bringing him out!

The both of them had ordered a grilled chicken steak each, and were dining while having some small talk in between.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, Baekhyun. But why were you in the club the other day? Not like I’m against it or anything, since it was what brought us together.”

Chanyeol gave a wink at the end of his sentence, and Baekhyun had almost choked on his chicken. Almost.

“A-ah… It was actually my birthday that day, so my friends wanted to bring me out to have some fun. But it was my first time touching alcohol, so I had kinda underestimated my tolerance…”

Baekhyun avoided eye contact and focused on slicing his half-eaten chicken steak. Even though he had no recollection of what had actually happened that night, from Jongdae’s narration, he was a total slut that night. Actually, he was kind of glad he didn’t remember any of it because he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to continue living with such shame.

Chanyeol sensed his embarrassment and let out a low chuckle.

“Don’t worry, you were quite cute that night.”

Baekhyun just continued stuffing his mouth with grilled chicken, too embarrassed to even reply.

~~

They exited the diner after being filled from lunch.

“Ah~ I’m so full! So, where are we headed to next?”

Baekhyun asked Chanyeol with an anticipating sparkle in his eyes. The taller didn’t say anything, reaching into his pockets for a slip of paper and started waving it in front of Baekhyun. Wait. Those were… movie tickets? And they’re to Darkness – the latest psychological movie with skyrocket ratings! He had wanted to ask Jongdae to watch it with him when it was first released a few weeks back, but then he remembered the other didn’t really like the psychological genre, saying that it’s too nerving for him. But how did Chanyeol know that he had wanted to watch this movie?!

“I saw that this movie had really great reviews, and wanted to watch it. I’m not sure if it’s something you like though…”

“No! I really love it! I’ve wanted to watch this movie since it was released!”

“Ah, then I’m glad I made the right decision then! Shall we go?”

Chanyeol held his hand out to Baekhyun and gave a small smile. Baekhyun’s heartbeat once again sped up at the small gesture. Sheepishly, he reached out and grabbed the taller’s hand. Chanyeol then dragged Baekhyun to the cinema where they would be continuing their date.

Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. He was actually holding hands with Chanyeol. His brain stopped working. He internally squealed like a schoolgirl. It felt like a dream, but the hand intertwined with his was so real! Chanyeol’s hand felt a little rough, but it was big and warm. It made him feel all fuzzy and safe. Baekhyun remained in his own fantasy headspace all the way, not even bothering to pay attention to the movie since he could only focus on Chanyeol’s warmth.

After the movie, Chanyeol was excitedly discussing about the movie, complete with exaggerated hand gestures, which made him even more lovable, when Baekhyun heard someone call his name.

“Baek?”

That voice. It brought shivers down his spine. What were the chances of meeting him there? In that exact same cinema?

“Jong…Jongdae.”

Jongdae had a bucket of popcorn in his arms, and standing beside him was Minseok. Jongdae’s gaze travelled to the man whom Baekhyun was holding hands with, and narrowed his eyes. Oh crap.

“Baek? Didn’t you say you had plans with your family? What are you doing with this man?”

Baekhyun was utterly lost for words. He didn’t know how to reply to the other, since his lie was obviously busted.

“I…”

“Baekhyun is out on a date with me. Do you have a problem with that?”

Chanyeol had stepped out for him. Now he felt like one of those characters who was saved by their heroes. And Chanyeol was his hero.

Since Chanyeol was obviously bigger in size, Jongdae couldn’t go against him physically. Ignoring the taller, he glared at Baekhyun.

“We’ll have a good talk about this, Mr Byun.”

And with that, Jongdae stormed off into the direction of the theatre entrance, with Minseok in tow. Baekhyun was screwed. He was about to be screwed in all directions by his best friend for firstly, lying to him; secondly, going out on a date with the man he said he would never meet again. He could feel an impending headache and heaved a loud trouble-laced sigh.

“Baekhyun? Why don’t we go to a nearby café for a coffee or something? I know of this really aesthetic café down the alley, and I think you’ll love it.”

Chanyeol’s sunshine smile just melted Baekhyun’s troubles away. That’s right! He was out on a date with the man of his dreams! Who was Jongdae to stop him from enjoying it! Hugging the (buff) arm of the taller, Baekhyun gave a cheeky grin.

“Alright! Let’s go!”

~~

It was already 10pm and Baekhyun had long been home after his lovely first date with Chanyeol, even ending off with a promise of another date! He kept replaying the wonderful memories of the date as he laid in bed, until his daydream was interrupted by the shrill out of his ringtone. Annoyed, he quickly grabbed his phone, which was just right beside him, and answered it without taking a look at who the caller was.

“Hello?”

“Byun Baekhyun.”

The sheer mention of his full name made him snap out of it, and sat straight up immediately. Jongdae had rarely called him by his full name in such a serious tone; which meant that his best friend was serious now.

“Jongdae, I can explain-”

“What’s there to explain? Besides the fact that you lied to me, and that you’re dating the man I told you to stay away from?”

“Hey, I know I was wrong, and I’m really sorry. But I had already made prior plans with Chanyeol and that’s why I couldn’t hang out with you!”

“Alright, then let’s put aside that matter for now. What about you actually dating him, when you said that you wouldn’t contact him anymore?”

Baekhyun sighed.

“At that time, I really didn’t have any plans of contacting him since I didn’t have his phone number or anything. I was ready to give up on him! But he suddenly texted me…”

“Wait. Did you just say he texted first? You gave him your number?”

“I didn’t.”

“Then how the fuck did he get your number?! I’ve already told you so many times – this man is suspicious! How is it possible that he managed to find out where you studied barely a day after he met you, and how did he get your number if you don’t have any mutual friends?!”

Those were the questions that Baekhyun had deep down in his head, but refused to acknowledge them. He knew Chanyeol was a good man.

“Look- I know you don’t trust him but I swear he’s a good guy!”

“Meeting him twice and you’re already on his side? Rather than listening to your best friend of years?”

Baekhyun knew that he had gone too far. He wanted to refute that statement and apologize once more, but Jongdae had already hung up. He could feel his eyes stinging with unshed tears. In their many years of friendship, never had the 2 of them fought till this stage.

~~

Since that phone call, the two of them didn’t contact each other. More like, Baekhyun was waiting for Jongdae to contact him, since he didn’t have the guts to do so himself. But no calls, no nothing. Guess Jongdae was really, really mad. The next school day arrived painfully fast. On one hand, he was afraid of meeting Jongdae as they had ended off their conversation on a bad note that night, but on the other hand, he knew that he had to clarify things with Jongdae before things became unsalvageable.

He didn’t need to wait long as the moment he walked towards his locker, he spotted a familiar figure. It was Jongdae, waiting by his locker. Baekhyun knew that Jongdae had come to find him, since Jongdae’s locker wasn’t near his at all. Baekhyun took a deep breath to calm himself before approaching the other.

“Jongdae.”

Said man turned upon hearing his name. Unlike always, he had a serious look on his face. But before Jongdae could say anything, Baekhyun quickly apologized.

“Jongdae! I’m so sorry! For betraying your trust, and for not listening to you! I know that you mean well for me, but I really like Chanyeol, and I hope you’d understand!”

Jongdae sighed.

“Baek, I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have jumped into conclusions too quickly. Ultimately, it’s your love life and not mine; I should have been more understanding.”

“No, it’s not your fault!”

“And it’s not yours too. I won’t object to you dating him anymore.”

Baekhyun immediately brightened up, and was about to pounce for a hug, until Jongdae pointed a finger at him.

‘But! If he dares to hurt you, I’ll hunt him down!”

Baekhyun enthusiastically nodded and dove in for that hug, squeezing the daylights out of his best friend.

“Don’t worry! After all, bros before hoes, right?”

And they laughed at the joke at the same time. Baekhyun was just glad he had his best friend back.

~~

A date turned into two, three, and many more. It was on the third date where Chanyeol had popped the question, without doubt, Baekhyun said yes. To date, of course, marriage was still too early! (Though Baekhyun wouldn’t doubt that he’d say yes if the marriage question actually did pop up.) Chanyeol was the model example of a boyfriend - sweet, caring, rich, and not to mention handsome. If it were all a dream, then Baekhyun wished he would never have to wake up from the sweet dream. 

It was all going so well, the relationship he had once only lived in his fantasies. But what was a relationship without some familial opposition? It happened during their 3rd month of dating, after their 25th date, but it wasn’t as if Baekhyun was counting!

Chanyeol had brought Baekhyun out for a candlelight dinner (the latter lying to his parents saying that he had dinner plans with Jongdae), and that was one of the sweetest dates he had been on. Well, not as if the many other dates before that weren’t sweet. Chanyeol had dropped Baekhyun off a few blocks away from his house, a request from the former, as he didn’t want his parents finding out about his relationship so soon yet. It always worried him about how he was supposed to break the news to his family, but he decided that the time would naturally arrive. With a peck on the lips, Baekhyun bid his boyfriend goodbye and went his merry way home.

It was already 10pm by the time Baekhyun reached his doorstep. The moment he stepped into the house he felt an eerie foreboding. The house, which was usually filled with his parents’ loud chatter, was deafeningly quiet. Ignoring it, Baekhyun headed for his room but was stopped in his steps by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned around, and saw his brother sitting on the sofa, arms crossed across his chest with a serious expression across his face. Baekhyun gulped, not sure why he was feeling so nervous.

“Junmyeon? Why are you just sitting there? Where’s mum and dad?”

“They decided to visit grandmother and spend the night there.”

“Oh. Then I guess I’ll head to my room first…”

Baekhyun turned and was about to head off when he was once again stopped by his brother.

“Baekhyun. Where did you go tonight?”

“I… I thought I told you guys? I was out with Jongdae for dinner…”

“Oh, really? Then why did I see you entering a restaurant with a man, who isn’t Jongdae, just now?”

Busted.

“I can explain!”

“Explain what? That you’ve been lying to us?”

Baekhyun lowered his head in shame.

“Break up with him.”

Baekhyun was in shock. Did he hear his brother correctly? Break up? With Chanyeol? Who was his brother to dictate his love life? He felt anger within him bubbling.

“No. You don’t even know Chanyeol; why should I break up with him?”

“You don’t know that man!”

“You’re wrong! I know Chanyeol! And he’s a good man!”

Junmyeon sighed in frustration.

“Baek. Listen, I’m doing this for your own good. You need to break up with that man.”

“I don’t understand! Why are you forcing me to break up with the man I love?! You’ve never even met Chanyeol, let alone know him!”

Baekhyun was on the verge of breaking down, and he didn’t want to quarrel with his brother anymore. He was mentally exhausted. Without another word, Baekhyun turned around and stormed out of the house. He ignored his brother shouting for him to not leave. If he had stayed longer, he might have heard Junmyeon’s whispers.

“Park Chanyeol is a dangerous man, you shouldn’t be around him any longer.”

~~

Baekhyun wandered around aimlessly. He would rather be anywhere else than his own house. Currently, he was walking down a lit pathway in what seemed to be a park. He didn’t want to face his brother and get into another argument. He decided that he shouldn’t head home for the night, to give the both of them some space and time to cool down. Sighing, he took a seat at a nearby bench.

He whipped out his handphone and contemplated places he could seek refuge for the night. Jongdae? Definitely out of the question since he would be the first person Junmyeon seeks. His other classmates? He wasn’t close enough to them to request a stayover. That left one person. Chanyeol. Baekhyun blushed at the thought. Sure, they had been dating for 3 months, but surely that was too soon to be spending the night together! But desperate times called for desperate measures.

With hesitating fingers, he dialed Chanyeol’s number and within 2 rings, the other picked up. 

“Baek? Miss me already?”

“Chanyeol…”

The other must’ve sensed the depression in his voice.

“Baekhyun? What happened?”

“I… got into a fight with my brother and don’t feel like going home… Is it okay if I stayed over for the night?”

“Of course, you’re welcome over anytime!”

Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he hadn’t been holding.

“Send me your address, I’ll go pick you up.”

Address? Crap. Baekhyun didn’t know where he was.

“Erm… I don’t know where I am actually. I think I’m at a park? I see a playground not far from where I’m sitting.”

“Alright. Stay there and wait for me!”

Chanyeol then hung up. Baekhyun was puzzled. He didn’t tell Chanyeol his exact location, yet the other said he would be there? He shoved the thought aside and decided to trust Chanyeol. Maybe he would visit the nearby parks one by one till he found him.

~~

Barely 20 minutes had passed when Baekhyun saw a tall figure approaching him from afar. Anyone would have freaked out upon seeing such a figure walking over in the middle of an empty park at night, but Baekhyun recognised that silhouette anywhere. Chanyeol had really came for him. He got up from the bench and ran over to his boyfriend, embracing him and burying his face into his warm, broad chest. He felt safe.

“Chanyeol… You really came!”

Baekhyun felt a hand gently caressing his head.

“Of course, I will go to you wherever you are. Shall we head home?”

Home. Chanyeol called it home, though Baekhyun hadn’t stepped into it. Baekhyun meekly nodded his head as he took his boyfriend’s hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. Home, they headed.

~~

Chanyeol’s house was totally what Baekhyun had expected. He knew that the other was rich, so his house must definitely be fancy as well. 

The taller lived in a two-storey private penthouse. The home décor was minimalistic, with the colour theme of black and white. Simple, yet it suited such an elaborate man like Chanyeol.

He was still in awe at how perfect the house was, when he heard Chanyeol call out for him. In the taller’s arms were clothes and a towel.

“Baek? Do you wanna take a shower before sleeping? I’m sorry I don’t have much smaller-sized clothes, so I hope these are fine.”

“S-sure.”

A shower? At his boyfriend’s place?! What was this development! He quickly nodded, snatched the pile of clothes from the other and ran off to the bathroom, only to realise he didn’t know where it was. Chanyeol chuckled at his stupidity. 

“It’s on the 2nd floor, 2nd door to your right!”

Baekhyun made a beeline to the bathroom, and locked the door. How embarrassing! Okay, he had to wake up! Nothing was going to happen! He will just bathe, wash up then sleep! Right…?

~~

Baekhyun took a nice, long, warm bath. He needed to clear his mind of whatever impure thoughts that somehow popped up. Chanyeol’s shirt was a little baggy, but it worked. Luckily the sweatpants had drawstrings, so they didn’t hang too low on his hips. However, the pants were still too long so he had to fold them up. Curse Chanyeol and his long, sexy legs. Baekhyun looked like he was drowning in clothes, but he didn’t mind. He smelled like Chanyeol, after all. Just as he exited the bathroom, he saw Chanyeol walk past, with a blanket and pillow in his arms.

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t really have a guest room ready, so I’ll just sleep on the sofa for tonight; you can take my bed.”

“No!”

“What…?”

“No, I mean- You don’t have to sleep on the sofa! I can take the sofa instead, since I’m the one imposing.”

“Definitely not. How can I make my adorable boyfriend sleep on the sofa?”

“And how can I make my tall boyfriend squeeze into that tiny sofa!”

“… Baek, my sofa is a 5-seater L-shaped sofa.”

“That- that isn’t my point! You shouldn’t sleep on the sofa while I’m in your bed!”

“Then do you have a better suggestion?”

“… We can sleep together…”

“What?”

“I mean, we can sleep on the same bed together! Nothing else! Just sleeping!”

Chanyeol didn’t seem to be convinced, but at Baekhyun’s insistence, he had no choice but to accept.

~~

At night, they lay side by side, with a line of pillows between them. Chanyeol’s bed was a king-sized one, so there was more than enough space for the both of them. It was already midnight, the room was enveloped with silence, save for their low breathing, yet Baekhyun’s heart thundered loudly in his chest. He closed his eyes shut, willing sleep to come but it didn’t work. He was way too nervous since Chanyeol was sleeping right beside him! Should he just sleep on the sofa then? It would be better for his poor heart, though Chanyeol might not like it.

“Baek? Are you asleep yet?”

The low timbre of Chanyeol’s voice cut through the silence in the room.

“Not yet.”

“Me too.”

There was a short moment of silence but the taller spoke up again.

“You know, I can’t sleep because you’re here beside me.”

“O-oh. Then I think it’ll be better if I slept on the sofa instead.”

Baekhyun sat up and was about to leave the bed when an arm grabbed him.

“No, wait!”

His arm was pulled and the moment he lost his balance, he landed right on top of Chanyeol. What was happening!!! Baekhyun’s mind and heart was a whole mess. He just hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to feel his frantic heartbeat. He looked up and was immediately sucked into the other’s gaze. It was futile to break from it; it was too bewitching.

“I mean, I cannot sleep because you’re distracting me. My heart is going crazy with just your presence here.”

“Me too…”

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

It wasn’t their first time kissing, but Chanyeol always made sure to ask for permission like a gentleman if he was the one initiating it. That was one of the qualities Baekhyun loved about him. Baekhyun nodded shyly. 

The moment their lips touched, it was as if electricity shocked them. They had kissed many times, yet it felt so different. Could it be the atmosphere?

Suddenly, Baekhyun felt something wet on his bottom lip. Shocked, he drew back and his eyes flew open. Did Chanyeol just lick his lips?! Baekhyun felt like he could melt into a blob at that instant.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know you felt uncomfortable…”

Chanyeol must’ve thought that he didn’t like it.

“Not that I didn’t like it, just that… It felt new.”

Chanyeol visibly relaxed.

“Kiss me again?”

Who was Chanyeol to deny such a request? This time, their kiss was far from the innocent ones they had previously shared. It was messy with tongue and fiery desire. It was overwhelming for someone as innocent as Baekhyun, but it felt too good. Just as he was floating in the haze of pleasure, those delightful lips suddenly withdrew. Baekhyun almost chased after them, but stopped himself. He stared at Chanyeol with confused eyes.

“Why did you stop?”

“Because if I don’t, I won’t be able to control myself.”

“Then don’t.”

It was those two words that sealed the deal. As if a switch had been flipped, Chanyeol looked at him with hungry eyes. It was as if a wolf was ready to feast on a lamb. And Baekhyun was the lamb who was willing to be feasted on.

Their kiss was rough. Chanyeol’s hands roamed around Baekhyun’s clothed torso, grabbing at the clothing. Sensing what the taller wanted, Baekhyun pulled away and took off his shirt. He felt so exposed to the cold air, yet he felt so heated. Chanyeol’s every touch burned.

Chanyeol’s lips travelled further down, leaving fleeting kisses down his jawline, his neck, his collarbones. It felt so, so good. Baekhyun let out a soft moan. Did that embarrassing sound really just leave his lips? He tried his best to keep his noise down, but Chanyeol was somehow adamant on listening to it. 

The taller sucked on a particular spot just above his collarbones, eliciting a drawn-out moan from the younger. 

“Don’t hold back, babe. Let it all out.”

Baekhyun wanted to scream at the endearment, but was once again distracted by Chanyeol’s plump lips on his nipple. His warm tongue swirled around the bud, making it wet and erect. He couldn’t stop all the dirty sounds he was producing, not at the way Chanyeol was toying with his body. Baekhyun pulled at the collar of Chanyeol’s shirt, lowkey annoyed at why he was the only one topless. Chanyeol chuckled at the action and removed the hindering piece of clothing.

It was a feast for Baekhyun’s eyes. Chanyeol was indeed ripped. Now Baekhyun felt insecure about his body. Not that he was chubby, but he wasn’t as well-built as his boyfriend’s. Baekhyun traced a finger down the other’s pectoral to the defined abs, and further down to the bulge in his pants.

Baekhyun wasn’t entirely innocent; he had seen his fair share of porn as well, all thanks to Jongdae. He wanted to try being the one pleasuring his boyfriend. With his fingers hovering above the waistband of Chanyeol’s sweatpants, he looked up at the other, asking for permission with his eyes. When he saw the other nod, he pulled at the waistband. Pulling it lower and lower, till the other’s cock sprung free. Chanyeol hadn’t worn any underwear!

Chanyeol’s cock was one to be admired. It was massive, and kind of intimidating. But Baekhyun wasn't one to be fazed by mere size; he will conquer that cock. With determination, he opened his mouth and took it in inch by inch. Chanyeol’s length was indeed impressive, as it couldn’t all fit into his mouth. The cockhead had already hit his throat, yet there was still part of it that he hadn’t taken in. What he couldn’t fit into his mouth, he used his hands.

“Ah, fuck!”

It was encouragement to continue what he was doing. He had seen it in porn, and it was time to test it out. He gave the shaft a hard suck as he laid his tongue flat against the underside, while gently stroking the remaining length he held. He heard low grunts coming from the other, and wanted to hear more of it. He withdrew till only the cockhead was between his lips, and once again sunk down.

“Ah… Shit! Baek, where did you learn to do this?”

Baekhyun released the throbbing cock with a pop, licking at his lips as there was a string of a mix of saliva and precum between his lips and the leaking cockhead. He gave it a gentle kiss before nuzzling it. He decided to tease the other just a little bit.

“Of course, I learnt it from porn. Did you think that I’d practice this with anyone else?”

All of a sudden, Baekhyun was pulled up to sit on Chanyeol’s pelvis, the abandoned cock resting against his covered butt.

“You know, if you had practiced this with anyone else, I’m not sure how I’d be able to handle it.”

Baekhyun was then brought into a searing kiss. Chanyeol’s hands, which were resting on his hips, snuck to the back and under his sweatpants.

“Ch-Chanyeol!”

He felt a warm palm grabbing his buttcheek, spreading it open.

“I love how this is all mine.”

In a swift motion, his sweatpants were removed and he was now stark naked. Before he even realised it, he was manhandled; he was now lying under Chanyeol, his whole being offered to the other. Chanyeol scanned him from top to bottom, before licking his lips.

“I’m going to make a mess of you.”

“Do it.”

Baekhyun felt something foreign at his hole, and instinctively shrunk away. Chanyeol stroked his cheek and gave him a gentle gaze.

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.”

Baekhyun nodded. He trusts Chanyeol. He then felt a wet digit circling around his forbidden area before slowly entering. Where Chanyeol got the lube, he didn’t know; he must have been too out of it. Baekhyun squirmed at the intrusion. He wanted to call it quits, but he knew that it would feel better soon. 

With the lubed linger moving in and out, he could feel every movement against his sensitive walls. The discomfort was still present, but the pleasure was starting to build up. A finger was joined by another, and soon Baekhyun had 3 thick fingers pistoling him. When Chanyeol’s fingers crooked at a certain angle and hit something inside him, a jolt of pleasure shocked him, causing him to cum, covering his torso with splatters of translucent white.

“Already?”

Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol’s underlying teasing tone.

“S-shut up!”

The fingers inside him suddenly pulled out. Baekhyun whined at the loss. However, he wasn’t left empty for long, as it was replaced by something thicker. He felt the burning stretch, tears springing out and threatening to fall. Chanyeol was there to kiss the forming tears away, praising him at how good he’s doing. The taller slowly pushed his length in, careful not to hurt Baekhyun. When he was fully seated in the tight hole, he planted a kiss onto Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Tell me when you’re ready.”

Baekhyun felt so full. He could feel Chanyeol all the way up to his stomach. Just how big was he?! He waited for a while, allowing the slight pain to fade away. After a few moments, he whimpered and clenched around the length.

“Shit, Baek. You’re sucking me in.”

Without wasting any time, Chanyeol drew his hips back and forth, creating a slow rhythm for Baekhyun to get used to. The younger’s moans grew in volume, never experiencing such overwhelming pleasure before.

“F-faster…”

Chanyeol obliged. He drew back his hips and slammed back in, his cockhead accurately hitting his prostate. Baekhyun screamed as arousal shocked him, his back beautifully curving off the mattress. Chanyeol took hold of his lithe hips and with a bruising grip, thrusted into Baekhyun hard. 

The younger can only scream in delight as he felt his body being used. Chanyeol whispered sweet nothings into his ears as he was being fucked senseless into the mattress but his brain was a whole mush, unable to come up with any coherent sentence.

Finally, with a piercing stab at his abused prostate, Baekhyun came once more, untouched. Chanyeol quickened his pace and with stuttering hips, painted his insides white. Ah, they forgot to use a condom. 

Their room, previously filled with moans, grunts and slapping sounds, was now filled with their heavy breathing. Baekhyun never knew sex was such a vigorous exercise. He felt so tired, especially after releasing twice. His eyes fluttered close as he slowly drifted into dreamland. He still remembered Chanyeol’s warm hands running through his messy hair, whispering to him in that low timbre.

“Sleep, I’ll take care of everything.” 

~~

Baekhyun woke up when he felt someone shaking him awake. Still groggy, he shooed the person away and buried his face deeper into his pillow.

“Hnggg, 5 more minutes…”

He heard a soft chuckle, and a hand lightly stroking his cheek.

“Alright, but come down soon, okay? Breakfast is ready.”

Baekhyun’s eyes shot open. His mum shouldn’t be sounding like a man. 

He quickly sobered up and sat upright, the sheets covering his naked body sliding down. His eyes roamed around the room. That’s right. He didn’t return home last night. He spent the night at Chanyeol’s house. Not to mention, he and Chanyeol… Baekhyun furiously blushed at the thought. The dull ache in his lower body was a beautiful reminder of last night’s events. He wanted to scream to the world and rejoice! With pure happiness, he jumped out of bed and wanted to head down immediately, when he remembered that he was as naked as the day he was born.

Looking around, he spotted a folded stack of clothes that looked similar to the ones he had worn the previous night, before arriving at Chanyeol’s house, placed on the chair right beside the bed. As his hips still hurt, he took careful steps towards the chair and picked up the clothing. He took a whiff. Ah, it smelt like Chanyeol. The older must’ve washed and dried it while he was sleeping. What a thoughtful and caring man! He quickly changed into them and left the bedroom.

However, as he was heading towards the stairway, his eyes caught sight of one of the room doors left ajar. Curious, he decided to take a peek inside. It was a study room. He took a step in and admired the interior. It was the perfect model of a study; the type you would read in novels. Fancy.

He decided that exploring it a little more wouldn’t hurt. He slowly approached the mahogany desk, still drinking in the aesthetics of the interior. As his eyes roamed around, something on the desk caught his eyes. More specifically, it was a stack of papers. With his face on it. 

Baekhyun felt giddy. Why did Chanyeol have papers that had his face on it? With quivering hands, he picked up the stack for closer inspection. His heart dropped. It was filled with his personal information. From his name, birth date, address, down to his education history and list of classmates. It was as if Chanyeol had more information about him than himself. But what caught his eyes next made his blood freeze.

Not far from where he picked up the papers was a stack of photographs. Of him. In disbelief, he picked up the stack and sieved through it. A photo of him leaving his house. A photo of him sitting at a café with Jongdae. A photo of him studying in the school library. But there was one photo that made him lose it. It was a photo of him posing for the camera, holding an ice-cream. There was even a Pororo band-aid on his forehead. He remembered that moment. But… the him in the photo looked around 6 years old…

How did Chanyeol manage to get hold of such personal information and photos? Not to mention, a photo he had posed for more than 10 years ago? Goosebumps formed on Baekhyun’s skin. Maybe Junmyeon and Jongdae were right. Chanyeol wasn’t someone to be trusted, and was dangerous.

“Baekhyun?”

The sudden call of his name startled him, causing him to almost lose grip of the papers and photos in his hands. He looked up and saw his boyfriend- No. Was that man even the boyfriend he thought he had known?

“Chanyeol… What are these?”

Chanyeol then noticed the materials the younger was holding. Panic started to form. 

“Baekhyun, I can explain!”

“It’s all clear! Who the heck are you?!”

“… I’m sorry.”

“Is that all you have to say?! I can’t believe I gave my heart away to someone I don’t know at all. I don’t want to see you again!”

With those final words, he stormed off and ran out of the house, leaving his broken heart behind.

~~

Baekhyun ran and ran, not sure where he was going. After running for God knew how long, he stopped in his tracks. His romance fantasy was shattered overnight. He really needed company, someone to confide in. Luckily, he had taken his personal belongings before leaving Chanyeol’s house. He whipped out his phone, about to call Jongdae when he felt something hit the back of his head hard. Pain spread where he was hit, then all he saw was darkness.

~~

Baekhyun felt consciousness returning to him, but the mild throbbing at the back of his head didn’t disappear. He felt nauseous. He slowly blinked his eyes open, only to find himself in the middle of a rundown room, void of any furniture. He tried moving his limbs, but they felt as heavy as lead. Exactly how long had he been out for?

He tried twitching his fingers, and luckily, they moved. He looked down, only to find shackles around his wrists and ankles. Following the chains from the shackles, he realised that they were attached to the walls. Who the heck kidnapped and imprisoned him? He didn’t remember going against anyone recently.

Just as he was trying to crack his brain as to how he ended up in that predicament, the door creaked open, and in stepped a man with a daunting aura, followed by a few other men behind him.

“Oh? You’re awake?”

“Who- Who are you! What do you want from me?!”

The man let out a humorless laugh.

“You’re still acting innocent? How entertaining! Let’s see how long you can keep this charade up. Guys, give this boy a lesson.”

The men behind him echoed a “Yes, sir” and started to approach Baekhyun with a menacing glint in their eyes. Baekhyun trembled in fear, very sure that they were about to beat him to a pulp. He tried retreating, but he was prevented from doing so due to the wall behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the onslaught of blows when someone rushed into the room.

“Hold up!”

That voice…

“Hey, what are you doing? We’re just about to teach this kid a lesson.”

“Boss said to take care of him, not to kill him. Or are you defying his orders?”

It was Junmyeon! But why was he here? And how did he know that Baekhyun was here? The man simply scoffed and left the room without another word. His subordinates followed soon after.

After making sure the men had walked a distance away, Junmyeon quickly locked the door shut and ran up to Baekhyun.

“Baek! Are you okay?”

Baekhyun didn’t know if he should trust Junmyeon.

“Junmyeon? Who on earth are you?”

“I don’t have time to explain, but I’m sorry you’re dragged into this mess. I’ve already contacted Chanyeol so he should be here soon-”

“No need. I just broke up with him.”

“What…”

“You were right. He isn’t a good man. He had me investigated and stalked… I shouldn’t have kept looking at him with those rose-tinted glasses.”

Junmyeon sighed.

“It’s too late to say all these. You’re now in danger and I can only do so much to help you.”

“What do you mean? And how did I end up in this mess?”

“As I said, no time to explain.”

Junmyeon kept looking at the door, as if afraid that someone would enter any moment.

“For now, just don’t say anything. That should be enough.”

And Junmyeon fled the room. Baekhyun was still left with so many unanswered questions, but all he could do was to trust his older brother, whom he had grown up with for the past 18 years.

He didn’t know how much time had passed since the room didn’t have an inch of sunlight entering. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a man sauntering in. He wasn’t the man whom he had seen previously. The man approached Baekhyun and knelt down, maintaining eye contact with him. He roughly grabbed his chin and smirked.

“So, you’re Baekhyun? You’re different from how I imagined you to be.”

What?

“You’re the infamous Park Chanyeol’s plaything; I didn’t know he’d go for kids like you.”

“Who’s his plaything? I’m not with Chanyeol anymore.”

Crap. Junmyeon had specifically told him not to say anything and he had just run his mouth off. Did he just dig his own grave? The man’s smirk dropped instantly, and the grip on his chin tightened. Baekhyun winced.

“Is that so? Then I guess you’re useless to me now.”

Eh? What did the man mean by…

All of a sudden, in Baekhyun’s line of sight was the end of a gun barrel. The man was pointing a gun right in between his eyes. Baekhyun was about to piss himself. How the man managed to get his hands on a gun, he didn’t know. He knew that he would die from a single gunshot if he didn’t do anything, but there was absolutely nothing he could do since he was still chained to the wall. He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. He didn’t want to die just yet! He closed his eyes shut, praying that it was all just a dream. 

He heard a click. The man had just released the safety lock. Baekhyun could only resign to fate. He mentally apologised to his family and Jongdae… and Chanyeol. He was prepared for that quick death, but suddenly there was a commotion outside the room.

The gun-wielding man turned his attention away from Baekhyun to the ajar door.

“Hey, what the fuck is going on outside!”

“I’m just taking out the trash.”

It was Chanyeol, he had really come to save him! Chanyeol dashed into the room, pointing a gun straight at the man. Immediately, the gun that was pointing at Baekhyun had changed its aim and targeted his right shoulder. Without hesitation, the trigger was pulled.

“Ah!”

Baekhyun cried out in pain. The wound felt like a spreading heat, making him feel dizzy.

“Baekhyun!”

Chanyeol cried out for him. The unknown man started cackling maniacally.

“Finally, I know what makes the almighty Park Chanyeol crumble! Who would have thought a frail boy would be your weakness?”

“You bastard, you hurt Baekhyun!”

Chanyeol was about to lunge at the other, but was stopped in his tracks when the man suddenly pulled Baekhyun to his feet and pointed the gun at his temple.

“Take another step and you’ll see your baby boy dead. Now drop the weapon.”

Chanyeol raised both his arms in surrender, dropping the gun onto the floor.

“Chanyeol, don’t listen to him!”

“Shut up, you bitch.”

The man pressed the barrel harder against his temple, causing him to flinch and seal his lips shut.

“What do you want, Yoon.”

The man, Yoon, guffawed. 

“You know what I want. I want you to hand over what power you have.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but he knew that it was dangerous territory.

“I’ll give you whatever you want, just release Baekhyun first.”

Chanyeol was ready to give up everything just for him? He wasn’t worth it! Chanyeol should just let him be! He wanted to protest, but he wasn’t sure if it would put Chanyeol in a tougher spot.

“Now you’re talking.”

Suddenly, a gun shot was heard and a dark red bloomed across Chanyeol’s chest. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were in shock.

“Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun screamed as he saw the other collapse onto the ground, a puddle of blood starting to form. It couldn’t be… Chanyeol couldn’t die just like that! He doesn’t allow it. Baekhyun screamed and cried, feeling numb as he continued staring at the unmoving body in front of him.

He didn’t register a second gunshot sound and the man beside him dropping dead with a bullet hole right between his eyes. He didn’t register his brother running up to him in worry and releasing him from the constraints. He didn’t register his brother pulling him into an embrace and attempting to calm him down. 

All Baekhyun could think about how he was the one who caused Chanyeol’s death. He could only think about the argument they had before parting. If he had listened to Chanyeol, would they have been in a different situation then? 

Baekhyun barely heard a soft apology before a blow landed on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

~~

Baekhyun dreamt of him and Chanyeol living together under the same roof. He would welcome Chanyeol home from work everyday and cook up a feast for dinner. After dinner, they would either cuddle together in front of the television or in bed, stealing kisses from each other every once in a while. And on weekends, it would be all to themselves; they would either spend them going on dates, or simply lazing around at home. It was a dream he never wanted to wake up from.

~~

The sound of constant beeping and the smell of antiseptic. Those were what Baekhyun registered when he roused from his slumber. Opening his bleary eyes, he took a look around. He was in a hospital. Why was he- Oh. He recalled what had happened. Anxiety started to flare up. Chanyeol. Where was Chanyeol? Was he safe? He had to see Chanyeol!

He ripped the needle out of his wrist and tried to get out of bed, only to fall onto the ground as his limbs were still weak.

“Baekhyun!”

Minseok? Why was he there? Minseok ran over and helped him back onto the bed.

“Minseok… Why are you here?”

“Your brother had some stuff to settle, so he told me to take care of you for the time being. As for Chanyeol, don’t worry. He’s fine.”

Baekhyun sighed in relief. Chanyeol was alive. But how did Minseok know Chanyeol? As far as he knew, they’ve only brushed shoulders once at the cinemas.

“I know you have many questions, so I’m here to answer them. Take your time.”

“Chanyeol… Who is he exactly?”

“He… He is the boss of the biggest mafia group in the region. I’m not sure if you’ve heard of the Exodus?”

The Exodus. How could he have not heard of the biggest syndicate who had been involved in multiple crimes? Baekhyun slowly nodded, still trying to take in the new discovery.

“I’m actually his assistant, but Jongdae doesn’t know! Guess this will be our little secret?”

Minseok gave a faint smile and placed a finger on his lips. The corners of Baekhyun’s lips quirked up slightly at the teasing.

“You know, Chanyeol was devastated after your argument that morning. After you left, he called me up and told me to track you down, making sure you were safe and didn’t do anything dumb.”

Baekhyun didn’t know that Chanyeol had cared that much for him, even after their falling out.

“Chanyeol… He stalked me. Did you know about it?”

Minseok sighed.

“I was the one who passed him the information. He was literally bewitched by you at the club that night. He told me that he had ‘never met such a cute and interesting boy before’. You had accidentally left your wallet behind, so I ran a background check with your ID. That was when I found out that you were friends with Jongdae.”

Baekhyun wanted to feel angry. His personal information was so easily retrieved. He felt so transparent, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to get angry.

“Then I understand the photos you took of me… But what about the one where I was a kid?”

“Oh? I didn’t pass him that photo. I only sent him those of your daily life.”

Minseok didn’t send him that photo? Then how did Chanyeol get his hands on it?

“I tried looking for you that morning. I even tried to track you down using your phone’s GPS, but it was turned off. We were crazy worried, until Chanyeol received a call from Suho.”

“Suho?”

“Ah, I guess you’ve haven’t heard of his alias before. It’s Junmyeon.”

His brother had an alias?

“Junmyeon told us that his gang had kidnapped you and held you captive, and told Chanyeol your whereabouts so that we could go save you.”

“What do you mean, Junmyeon’s gang. He’s just an editor in a publishing company.”

“That was his profession on papers. When I ran your background check, I didn’t suspect anything about him too. But since he used only his alias among his gang, I guess it was to prevent him from being discovered, and to protect you and your family.”

He didn’t know his own brother had a hand in the dirty dealings in the underground society. Well, never judge a book by its cover.

“What will happen to Junmyeon now? Since he was with the enemy.”

“Junmyeon was the one who killed the head of his gang in order to save you. It was expected, since he treasured you so much. Now, he’ll be serving under Chanyeol, so don’t worry too much.”

Baekhyun had his questions answered. Chanyeol had really loved him so much, that he wanted to protect him all the time, even when he wasn’t around the other. He shouldn’t have doubted Chanyeol for a moment. During the 3 months they have dated, it was clear that Chanyeol had only his wellbeing in mind. Now, he felt so guilty for putting Chanyeol off that morning.

“I want to see Chanyeol.”

“Not so fast, you still have a shoulder wound to recuperate.”

Now that Minseok had mentioned it, there was a dull throbbing on his right shoulder. Ah, that’s right. He was shot.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see your precious boyfriend soon. He’s recovering just fine too.”

Baekhyun nodded as Minseok laid him down on the hospital bed and tucked him in.

“You should take a rest. You’ve been through quite a bit.”

He nodded as if somehow like a spell, he started to doze off.

~~

The next time Baekhyun woke up, he felt a familiar hand stroking his head. His eyes shot open and he immediately sat upright, ignoring the sharp pain from his recovering wound.

“Chanyeol!”

The other flashed a warm smile.

“Baekhyun, you shouldn’t get up so fast. Your wound still hasn’t fully recovered.”

Baekhyun couldn’t care less about his wound. All that mattered was that Chanyeol was there beside him! He dived in and hugged Chanyeol tightly, promising himself to never let go again.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol, for ever doubting you! If I had listened to you that day, then you wouldn’t have…”

“You silly boy. That’s in the past now. I took this bullet for your sake, and I won’t regret it.”

Baekhyun’s heart felt full. How did he get so lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend?

“But it’s still my fault! I’ll make it up to you!”

“Oh? How exactly will you do that?”

Baekhyun cracked his brains.

“I’ll… pay with my body!”

Chanyeol only laughed heartily in reply and patted the younger’s head.

“Well, we have all the time ahead of us after we’re discharged.”

Baekhyun buried his head deeper into Chanyeol’s chest in shyness. He couldn’t believe he had said such a cheesy line! He was waddling in embarrassment when he remembered the final question he had left unanswered.

“I almost forgot. When I was in your study, I saw a photo of a 6-year-old me posing for the camera while eating ice-cream. Minseok said that he didn’t pass it to you, so how did you manage to get it? Even I don’t remember having such a photo taken.”

Chanyeol tittered and ruffled his hair. Baekhyun was confused, but smiled at the act of affection. Upon seeing his beautiful smile, Chanyeol recalled the very first time they had met.

~~

15-year-old Chanyeol was stressed. He had a school photography assignment due in a few days and he hadn’t taken any photos yet! The topic was “The Moments I Treasure Most”, yet he couldn’t find anything worthy to be submitted. Sure, he had photos of the sunset, as well as of families spending some quality time at the park. But none of those seemed special to him. He sighed as he continued his hunt. If he didn’t manage to get anything by that day, then he’d just submit photos of the different sunsets he had taken.

With a camera hanging around his neck, he was walking around the neighborhood park, admiring the scenic nature, when he heard wails from afar. Following the noise, he was led to a small boy, who didn’t look older than 6. The boy was on the ground, with a bleeding cut across his forehead. Alarmed, he ran up to the sobbing boy. 

“Are you okay?”

The boy stopped wailing and looked up at Chanyeol with swollen eyes. He shook his head and hiccupped, tears threatening to fall again.

“Don’t cry!”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to do with a crying kid, and he was sure that he didn’t want to handle one. He had to deal with the bleeding wound first. Luckily, he had always carried around band-aids in his wallet. He pasted his only Pororo band-aid onto the boy’s forehead, and as if it was magic, the boy stopped crying.

“T-thank you…”

The boy shyly thanked him. Chanyeol wanted to continue his journey of completing his assignment, but he couldn’t just leave the boy there.

“Hey, want to grab some ice-cream with me?”

The boy’s eyes twinkled upon the mention of the delicious cold treat. Without a moment of hesitation, he nodded frantically. Chanyeol took the boy’s hand and led him to the park’s ice-cream vendor. 

After making payment for 2 cones of ice-cream, he returned to the boy who was patiently waiting at a nearby bench. As soon as the boy received his cone, he started digging in with a blissful look on his face. That was a moment that he never wanted to forget. The boy’s smile as he devoured the ice-cream was way too precious.

“Hey, is it okay if I take a photo of you?”

“Sure!”

The boy smiled for the camera, not forgetting to pose with his ice-cream. That shot was so, so precious to Chanyeol. 

“What’s your name?”

“Ah, I’m Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun replied with a toothy grin, and Chanyeol was in awe. The boy’s smile was the brightest he had ever seen, with his eyes sparkling as if they contained the stars. Suddenly, the boy sat up straight with a horrified look on his face.

“Oh no! I was supposed to find my mum! I’ll head off first, thank you for the ice-cream!”

And Baekhyun took off. Chanyeol hoped that he’d be able that wonderful smile again. Who knew what the future had in store for them?


End file.
